1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a telephony device and, more particularly, to a telephony device that retrieve one or more telephone numbers using a dial string.
2. Background of the Invention
Telephony devices today, be it conventional PSTN in nature or cellular, still require the user to manually enter all the digits to be dialed. Although many telephone sets are equipped with a phonebook, the selection of an individual phonebook entry must still be done either by scrolling through a list or by entering in a name or portion of a name corresponding to the phonebook entry to be dialed. Both methods are somewhat cumbersome and time consuming.
One solution that aids users to retrieve all the digits more quickly involves a name matching function. Such name matching function is incorporated within many telephony devices today. In many phonebooks, both names and numbers are stored together. User invariably recalls names more readily than numbers so provisions are made to facilitate entry of roman characters corresponding to a specific entry (in whole or in part) and to then have the device “search” for possible matches based on the roman characters.